Dark or Light
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: After the trio gets back to the island what will happen. Sora has to listen to his heart on who he loves so he can save his life and all the worlds. His old enemies are the keys to help him. yaoi many pairing, rated M for later chaps, language, rape
1. Chapter 1

**Dark or Light**

**Ch. 1 How come?**

I'm a the Keyblade Master. I've been through it all. I haven't had a normal day forever. Maybe being back with Riku and Kairi, it will all be back to normal. After Riku going into the dark and me being asleep for a year. Organization 13, heartless, nobodies, no normal teen guys have to deal with this. Riku, is like me, we have similar stories.

Sora, opened his eyes to a bright sky. He was laying on the beach. He turned his head to see a sleeping silver hair boy beside him. "Riku, you awake yet?" Sora, got up and hands and knees. He climbed on top of the silver hair boy. "Riku?" He put his hand on the boy's stomach, and his other hand on the boy's forehead. One of the boys ocean green eye opened.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?"

"It's a nice day out, and here we are just sleeping it off. Come on let's go get some ice cream."

"Fine, but you'll have to get off me." Sora, started to get off Riku. "Sora, we need to talk later tonight." Once Sora, was finally standing up. He held out his hand to help up Riku up.

"Fine, tonight before we go to bed. Right now we're eating and going to have a race. On your mark, get set, go." The two boys took off running down the beach to the dock to the boats. Riku, like usually won. They got in a boat and paddled away back to destiny island.

"Riku, we can talk now. No one around for miles. We're out in the middle of the ocean."

"Sora, not in till tonight." They could see the island coming close to them.

"But why Riku?"

"It's really special, it will change everything." They got to the dock and got out of the boat. They walked over to the shack near them. "What are you going have Sora?"

"Chocolate, what else is there?"

Riku, started to laugh at Sora, comment. "Hi, can we have one chocolate cone, and one strawberry." The man behind the counter took the money, in Riku's hand. He went back into the kitchen and came out in a few minutes later with two ice creams. "Thank you." Riku, took the two ice creams. He handed Sora one of them. They walked down the beach, not talking, just eating. They were about a block away from Riku's house. "Sora, how's your..." He looked over at Sora. Sora was all done his ice cream. He let out a light chuckle. "was you ice cream?"

"Good, I guess." Riku, stared at Sora. Sora, was all depressed looking and sad and Riku didn't know why.

"Sora, what's up?"

"What do you mean, Riku?"

"Your not acting like yourself."

"Oh, ya I don't really know why. I feel like after what all happened I lost half of myself, when you left. I'm not sure why." Then Riku saw it. Sora, was crying.

"Sora... Please don't cry." Riku pulled Sora into a hug and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Sora, its' all going to be okay." They both turned when they heard someone scream. "What was that?" They ran towards the scream. There were five of the Organization members. One of them was holding a girl while the others looked for something. But it wasn't just any girl it was Kairi, The two boy's friend, for the longest time.

"Where's Riku, Kairi?!?!"

"I don't know. He probably with... Sora."

"Kairi!!!" Screamed Sora. The men turned to see the two boys. Before they could do anything the men ran towards them and grabbed Riku. "Riku!!! Kairi!!!" They all disappeared into black portals with Kairi and Riku in arms. Sora, dropped to his knees while everyone else ran for their houses. Sora, cried into his palms. "Riku... Kairi... No..."

"Sora..." Sora felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a red head and a blonde men standing in front of him.

"Roxas! Axel! How?"

"We don't know either, we really don't care. You've still got your nobody inside of you. And I'm still here. Axel thinks that maybe cause his heart is missing that he wished I were with you that I was aloud this. Anyways we were told by the king to help you."

"Wait! The king?!?! But I don't understand. Help me with what?"

"With just happened. He said for me and Roxy to look after you. All we know is that the worlds are in more danger then ever before. Their all dieing cause..."

Roxas interrupted him. "Sora, your dieing cause your missing your darkness."

"My darkness?"

"Everyone loves someone and that someone is your darkness or light. They bounce out your darkness or your light. Like for me, Roxas is my light. You see right now your heart is only light but because of that the darkness is fading which if it does then the light starts fighting it's self. Then no more you and if there no more you then no more anybody. If you die this way then everyone dies. You need the bounce for the sake of all the worlds. You see who ever you love has been taken away and you need to get them back so that we can all live. And me and Roxy are here to help you with that. The person you love you'll save and the other just your friend will..."

"Will what?!?! What aren't you two telling me?" Sora stood up from the ground to look Axel and Roxas to look straight in the eye. "What is it, please tell me?"

"Sora, what Axel is saying is that the other one will be trapped in the darkness. If it's the wrong choice. So if you lie to yourself of who it is, then the other will be trapped behind the door of darkness. There is no way to get out. Right now we have to go see King Mickey." Roxas and Axel started walking away and towards the secret cave. When they noticest Sora wasn't coming.

"Come on kiddo!" Sora, ran over to them still in shock from what all they had just told him.

"What if I make a mistake?"

"Sora, listen to your heart. Unlike me who can't, anyways knowing you. Your to stupid to pick wrong."

"HEY! What's that to mean?" They all broke out in a laughter.

"Come on, you guys." They walked into a the little cave by the water fall. "Roxy, you know what to do." They walked to the end of the cave were a door stood. Roxas, summoned his keyblade out and held it to the door. A bright light flash through out the cave. When Sora looked back at the door it was wide open. "Will let's go on inside." They stepped through the door and into the kingdoms garden.

"Wow, how did you do that Roxas?"

"You go up to and just think of were you want to go, then bring out your keyblade then it will open up to where ever you want to go. You can do it too." They walked over to a talbe set up in the garden. Then a mouse came up to them. Everyone bowed to him. "Hello, King Mickey."

"Hello, Sora, Roxas, and Axel. Please take a seat." They all stood up and took a seat at the table. "Now Sora, have these two told you why you're here?" Sora nodded his head to say yes to this statement. "Good, now Sora, why I called you here is to tell you some other stuff. For this trip Roxas and Axel will be with you. Not Donald and Goofy. They well be more use. Now there is something else. The Organization is on your side not against you. They are doing what me and Ansem the Wise are saying for them to do. They will help, trust them Sora. Roxas, Axel, help Sora, don't leave him unless you are told too. The world is on your guys shoulders. Don't let it down now. Go." They took off to the docking ports.

"You guys heard the king, now me and Roxy can do good, instead of bad." Axel, wrapped his arms around Roxas, when they got into their ship.

"Ya, Axel." He wrapped his arms around Axel too. "Axel.." Roxas whispered into Axel's ear. "Do you think it's okay to kiss in front of him?" Axel, pulled himself away from Roxas so they could look eye to eye.

"Hey, I am the only..." Roxas, pulled Axel down and meet their lips in a kiss. Roxas, slid is eyes closed, Axel did the same a few seconds late. Axel, poked his tongue out and licked it along Roxas's bottom lip asking for entrance. Roxas, opened his mouth up so Axel could deepen the kiss. Sora, stared at them with wide eyes. "Wha... what... Are... you... Guys...doing?" A few seconds later they pulled apart, and just stayed in each other's arms.

"Sora, me and Axel are in love. We have been for a long time. We only told the Organization and the king. Otherwise no one knows. We're boyfriend and boyfriend too." Axel, placed a little kiss on Roxas forehead.

"Is that okay Sora? About me and Roxy."

"Ya I can't change true love. But why didn't you guys just tell me? I mean like I'd still accept you two and all."

"Didn't know how you take me and Roxy being together."

"Come on, we should go." They all took seats. Roxas and Axel took the front two seats making Sora sit in the back. "Were are we going to go?"

"Marly, talked to me yesterday hinting something at Twilight Town. So I thought we could heard there first. Sound okay with you two?" Roxas, looked over at his boyfriend and nodded a yes. "How about you Sora?"

"Ya I guess so."

"Guess we're off to Twilight Town then."

Sora, whispered so no one could hear him. "I'm coming Riku. And I guess you too, Kairi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark or Light**

**Ch. 2 Now what do we do?**

"Sora! Roxy! We're here!" The three were finally at Twilight Town. "Come on." Axel grabbed both the boy's wrist and pulled them out of the ship.

"Axel, calm down."

"No way Roxy! We're doing good now! No way am I calming down for something like this!" The fast walked over to a group of people. Axel tapped a man on the shoulder. "Ummm, what's going on here?"

"Oh, we don't know there a weird box with a key hole in it. No one knows how it got here. Hayner and his gang are looking for people to help them open it." Said the man.

"Thanks for the help. Will you guys heard him. Lets go!" They ran to the front of the group of people. "Sora, you know what to do." Sora, took out his Key Blade, and put in front of the key hole. There was a bright light that surrounded the three. Then they heard a voice ring through the air.

"Key Blade Master, pick you means more to you. Yourself, or your friend. One of them is your love, the other is yourself. Pick now." Axel and Roxas appeared in front of Sora. They were both unconscious, laying on the ground. Sora, ran towards them but was thrown backward.

"Roxas! Axel!"

"They can't hear you young Key Blade Master. They both are someone dear to you. One yourself the other is the nobody of your love."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to your heart. Now pick, who will it be?" Sora, was confused about what was happening. He started over to Roxas then rethought about what he was doing and turned over to Axel.

"Axel..."

"So you pick your friend over yourself. Wise choose young Key Blade Master." Axel's eyes opened all of a sudden. Sora ran over to him.

"Sora, were are we? Where's Roxy?"

"I don't know where we are, and Roxas is over there." They both looked over to where Roxas was. All of a sudden a blue light engulfed him and he was gone.

"Roxy!" Axel spring up and ran over to where Roxas was. "Roxas! Roxy! Please come back." Axel fell onto his knees crying. Saix

"He been taken with Sora's loved ones. He will be given back when we feel like it's time." There a white light around them and then they where back in Twilight Town. Sora, heard someone crying. He looked down to see Axel was crying. He kneed down beside him and put a arm on his shoulders.

"Axel I promise we'll get them back."

When while Riku and Kairi where sitting a cell together. "Riku, do you think we're ever going to get out of here? What if Sora doesn't come for us?"

"Kairi, why wouldn't Sora come for us? And I'm sure we'll get out, if we don't it's Sora's fault and he'll feel so bad about it." They both turned when they heard someone screaming and then a slapping.

"Vexen, did you really have to hit him so hard?"

"Marly, you know we need Axel and Sora to hurry up. By taking Roxas, they'll come quicker." Then two men, one with long pink hair and one with blonde hair came up to the cell doors. They were dragging a boy with spiky blonde hair behind them. "Open up the cell so we can throw him in before he wakes up again." The pink haired man, called Marluxia, opened up the doors. They both threw the blonde haired boy in the cell and locked the door back up. Kairi and Riku, walked over to the boy.

Riku kneed down beside the boy and took him into his arms. "Roxas! Are you okay?"

The boy in Riku's arms called Roxas, opened him eyes half way. "Riku! What the hell? Where am I?"

"I'm not sure where this is, but I know we're all trapped. WAIT! Do you know where Sora is?"

"Riku! Roxas, just got here he want know where he is. And also we can't just go and who cares about Sora right now. He not here that means he okay."

"But Kairi! What about if he not okay? Roxas, do you know?"

"Ya he fine, he's with Axel right now. Their in Twilight Town last thing I know. We were all together, but then he opened a box. When I woke up, I was being pulled behind Marluxia and Vexen. I think him and Axel are still okay. I'm not sure about us." Then they all turned their heads to see Zexion standing at the cell door. "What do you want!?!?" Roxas spat at Zexion.

"I'm here to help." He said in his monotone voice.

Back with Sora and Axel, they were both sitting looking at were the box had been. "Sora... Will you help me find him?"

"Sure, Axel. I'll help you find Roxas, and you help me with finding my love."

"Sora?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think Roxy okay?"

"Axel, I'm sure he fine. I probably feel if he wasn't."

"Ya, I guess so." Axel stood up from the ground and reached a hand down to Sora. "Come on let's go sleep." Sora, grabbed Axel's hand and stood up. "Do you know where we can sleep here?"

"Let's go ask Hayner and his gang. Their friends of mine, I'm sure we can stay with them. Let's go to the Usually Spot." They both walked off down a alleyway close by.

Back with Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Zexion. "Why would you want to help us?" Said Riku.

"You two, he trying to help. Who cares what you guys have against him. Or if he on their side, he wants to help now."

"Fine, but then why is it that you want to?" Spat Roxas.

"Ya." Riku spat after Roxas. They all looked over to Zexion.

"Fine, they took Demyx, and are hurting him. All I ask in return for me letting you guys go is that, he help me get Demyx out."

"How are they hurting him?" Roxas was now confused, Zexion said he hated Demyx before. Now he wanted to save him.

"Th... The.. They..." Zexion started to cry. "They're... They're using him as their own sex toy." Everyone had a shocked and horrified face on but Riku. Riku, looked like he was more mad then anything. Kairi looked over at Riku.

"What's wrong Riku?" Said Kairi.

"I know how he feels. So does Roxas."

"But how?" Kairi looked over at Zexion to see him more upset then before. "What aren't you guys telling me?"

"The Superior caught me and Axel one night kissing. He said that I and Riku were to be the sex slaves. We had to just take it in. They had their way with us when ever they were upset. One night I started to cough up bleed and they stopped. They didn't want to hurt Sora, or me. When they stopped with me they took it all on Riku." He looked over to see Riku crying. "And then Ansem the Wise saved him. They all stopped together then. But now they are more stressed then ever and I guess it's Demyx turn." Roxas pulled Riku into a hug. He whispered into Riku's ear "Riku, it's going to be okay. Sora will come and save us. I promise." Riku, wrapped his arms around Roxas. Then they all looked to the door were there was someone running to their cell.

"Zexion!!!" Zexion, turned around to see a mad man with blue hair and a scar that looked like a X cross his face. The man's name was Saix. "What are you doing there?" He walked up beside Zexion.

"I... I... Was... Just... Checking... On... Them." There was loud slap sound. They all looked over to see that Saix had hit Zexion out cold.

"I know what you were doing. For that you'll pay like Demyx." He walked away and some dusk came over and carried Zexion away behind Saix. "For you guys let's hope your friends come soon." He looked at Roxas and Riku hugging. "Riku, come with me." Riku took his arm off of Roxas and looked at the man. "Now!" Riku stood up and walked over to the cell door with his head hung low. "Perfect." He pulled Riku to his body and locked the door. He went and groped Riku's ass. Riku let out a little yip to this. Saix, went and put his mouth at Riku's ear. He whispered into Riku's ear "I need my sex and Xenmas is busy right now." Riku looked over at the others. They had shocked faces on. Next thing he knew he was being thrown to the ground right beside Zexion. Then about 10 dusk came and took Zexion into the cell with Roxas and Kairi. "Why don't we do it in front of them?" Riku, looked back at Saix in shock and horror.

"No, you can't." He leaned down and started pulling off Riku's shirt. "Stop it." Riku, started to push Saix off. Saix took out of his pocket a pair of handcuffs. He took the cuffs to Riku's hands and cuffed them to one of the bars on the cells. "Saix, please stop." Tears started to run down Riku's cheeks. Saix leaned down and bite down hard on one of Riku's nipples. Riku let out a cry of hurt. "Please stop!" Saix looked up at Riku and smirked at him. Next thing Riku knew he was laying there naked. "Please Saix stop!" He gave a smirk to Riku before he undid his pants. Riku let out a little whimper.

"It's time Riku." Next thing there was a pain in Riku's lower half. Riku let out a scream. With the scream Saix started to pound into him.

"Let me go!" Riku, felt someone grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked over to see Roxas's hand in his. He gave Riku a let nodded and shot a death glare to Saix. Riku looked back to Saix, he was unconscious and standing behind him was a blonde haired guy. He hair was standing mostly up on his head ant the sides were laying down. "Demyx!"

"Hi, guys. Zexion!" Demyx, kneelled down beside Zexion's body. He started to cry. "Riku, what happened to him?"

"Saix, punched him and he went unconscious." Demyx stood up and pulled Saix off of Riku. "Thanks."

"I'm so sorry." Demyx hung his head low still crying.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I'm the one who told them were Sora is. Just so I'd be free." Demyx fell onto his knees and cried into his hands.

"You told who?"

"I told the Xemnas. He wants us to all die. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. Now he going after Sora, when he finds him he going... He going... To kill him. It's all my fault." Riku went wide eyed at what he just heard.

"No! He can't!" Riku stooded up and threw on his clothes and ran down to the end of the hall.

"Riku! Wait! Where are you going?"

"To save Sora!" He took off race out the closet door. "I''m coming Sora."

Back with Sora and Axel. "Hey Axel?"

"Hm, ya Sora."

"How long did you know that you liked Roxas? Like did you just one day you know wake up and know?"

"I don't know. I just started being around him, him touching me. Just him being around me was comforting and like heaven to me. Then I just started like slowly. Then about a week later told him, after he was done hard."

"Oh, I see.Wait! Done hard? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't hear that." Sora stopped and glared at Axel. "Fine I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone I told you or act different to them.

"Fine, just tell me."

"While Riku and Roxas were sex slaves for the organization. If the superior ever were stressed they pound them. One day Roxas started coughing up blood and stuff. They didn't want to hurt you so they stopped. Then I told Roxas, how I felt for him when nursing back to health." Axel looked over to see a shocked Sora. "What Riku never told you?" Sora shook is head from side to side. "I wonder why not."

"Axel...Did they stop doing it to Riku?"

"Sadly no, they took it all out on Riku. You know how Riku is different from you old Riku?"

"Ya, I don't get why."

"It's what they told him. They say he theirs. He a slut. He a bitch. He useless and stuff. After awhile he started to believe them. It stopped when Ansem the Wise saved him from them. He still in shock and stuff from it. He only did it for one thing."

"What did he do it all for?"

"I can't tell you that. I remember one night we set him free and he said no they come and destroy the one thing he has left to live."

"Axel, do you think he'll ever be the same?"

"I don't know to be trueful." He looked over at Sora to see Sora was crying. "Come here." Axel wrapped his arms around Sora and let Sora cry on his shoulder.

"Axel, lately I've been having dreams I never have before. Stuff the I don't remember ever happening, but I want it to."

"Sora, that's part of this. You have them before but now your thinking stuff you didn't before. Your remembering them doing stuff that they do but you didn't know why."

"But, its' all of Riku. Before it was always of Kairi and me and sometimes Riku. It doesn't make sense."

"Sora, listen to your heart. What does it say?"

"I'm confused, I love him, but he my best friend. What if he the wrong choose? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Your heart will say the truth, and everyone that was taken likes or loves you. Even if it's a little thing or a huge one their all there. And Roxy there so I'll take you there and not go off on a different path."

"Axel, are you saying Riku likes me too?"

"Hey Sora!" They turned to see a group of three people standing at the alleyway entrance. One was a chubby boy with black short hair. Another boy had short blonde curly hair. And lastly the girl had long brown hair the flipped out in different places. "Who's your friend?" They ran over to Axel and Sora.

"Hi guys, this is Axel."

"Hi Axel, I'm Hayner." Said the blonde haired boy. He pointed to the girl. "That's Olette." He pointed over to the last boy. "That's Pence. So what you guys doing here?"

"We're on a mission. We were wondering if we could stay with you guys for the night?" Said sora.

"Will we're all staying the night in the Usually Spot ourselves. You guys can stay with us if you don't mind sleeping on the ground."

"Sure why not, right Sora?"

"Ya." They all walked over to some curtains at the end of the alley. Hayner held open the curtains so everyone could walk in. Axel and Sora took a seat on a bunch of boxes.

"Sora, Axel, you guys hungry? We've got food." Olette held out a box of pizza. Sora grabbed and piece and starting eating it. "Axel you want any?"

"No not really, I'm not to hungry." Everyone took a piece and sat down at the couches and boxes around the place. Everyone just ate and didn't talk. When Sora was done is fifth piece he took Axel outside to talk to him.

"Axel, eat Roxas wouldn't want this."

"Sora, I can't, I don't know what their doing to him."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to hurt you know, they may do what they use to, to Roxy. I'm worried about him."

Back with Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Kairi. "Hey Demyx, can you let me and Kairi out?" Asked Roxas.

"Oh, sure thing." Demyx walked over to their cell and unlocked the door for them.

"You guys I'm going after him." With out a answer Roxas ran off after Riku. When you could see the silver hair boy he shouted after him. "Wait up Riku! I'll help you! I know where they are!" Riku stopped to wait for Roxas to catch up. "Come on." Roxas waved his hand and a black portal appeared. They both walked through and came to Twilight Town. "Let's try at the Usually Spot." They both walked down a alley way to a set of curtains. "Sora! Axel!" Roxas took off to two boys talking at the end of the alley. Riku, noticing were Roxas was going took off after him.

"Roxy!" Axel ran off to Roxas. When they meet they embraced each other. "Our okay." Roxas let out a chuckle into Axel's chest.

"Riku." Sora ran over to Riku. He wrapped his arms around Riku. Riku after a moment wrapped his arms around Sora too. "Your okay. I was so worried about you."

"Don't you mean Kairi?"

"No Riku, I meet you." Riku looked down into Sora's face.

"Sora... Are you okay?"

"Ya now I am. I'm mean I'm still worried about Kairi and stuff but she'll be fine." They two didn't notice that Hayner, Olette, and Pence had came out to see what was going on. "Riku, I can I tell you something?" Before Riku could answer there was a figure that came up from the entrance of the alley.

"How cute." They all looked over to the figure in black.

"What do you want Xenmas?" Growled Riku, he pulled Sora closer to himself.

"Kill the Key Blade Master, both of them. I see that Saix wasn't able to fuck you up and kill the blondie. I'll finish it up for him." He took off and pulled Roxas from Axel's arms.

"Roxy!" Axel took back over to the entrance to get Roxas back. With a wave of Xenmas's arm Axel was pinned to the wall but no one could see why.

"This will be fun." Xenmas held Roxas up in one of his hands and started choking Roxas, so he couldn't breath.

"No Roxy, hang in there!" Axel tried to pull free but couldn't. No one else could move they were to shocked and scaried to move.

A/N: Heya, that was a long Chapter! Please Review and stuff. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
